The present invention relates to an architecturally advanced and more space efficient design for air handling units with or without an accompanying heat rejection unit.
Large capacity air handling units are a necessity for most large buildings whether residential, commercial or industrial in nature. These units being noisy, large and requiring a moderate amount of access space, are generally located on the rooftop, or on ground level, about the perimeter of the building. Herein lies part of the problem with the prior art. These packaged outdoor units are in visible locations yet form architectural eyesores. To remedy this situation, architects go to great lengths to make aesthetically appealing disguises. Walls, fences and flora are used to hide ground units whereas parapet wails and screening are used on roof units.
Where more than a single air handling unit (AHU) is required, additional units are generally located near rather than adjacent the first AHU because the prior art AHU's side airflow and side service requirements.
This new design of AHU is a modular style unit that has a compact footprint due to angled heat exchangers and filters, utilizes a floor/louvered end wall air intake and employs roof air exhaust, therein eliminating any unsightly appurtenances and allowing for the utilization of a smooth walled enclosure. This modular smooth walled enclosure is highly space efficient, and capable of being positioned directly adjacent to a substantially similar AHU. From an aesthetic standpoint the present design will have a cuboid configuration with smooth side walls allow for the attachment of architecturally appealing wall exterior surface treatments such as stucco, brick, tile, exterior wallboard or siding. The AHU also has a full length service corridor that doubles as an exhaust air pathway.
The heat rejection fans shall have vertical up discharge and shall serve multiple functions including operation as condenser fans, waste heat rejection fans, and a exhaust/relief air fans. The air handler shall be supported by a roof curb which shall fully enclose the supply and return ducting. Should the air handler be equipped with a condenser section, this portion of the unit will likely have open bottom to allow combination of louvered end wall and bottom air intake. With this design multiple units can be mounted side by side in adjacent configuration with only an increase in curb and pedestal height. This curb and pedestal height is required to offset the loss of air flow to competing AHU's.
Henceforth, an improved AHU unit would fulfill a long felt need in the building industry, especially in larger application that require multiple units and where space is at a premium. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and accomplish this.